


Heartfelt Insecurities

by solangeloandotheradorablethings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, i think??, me: but what if..... emojis??, no one:, will's totally a mama's boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloandotheradorablethings/pseuds/solangeloandotheradorablethings
Summary: what kind of paradise is this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaudiaFekete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/gifts).



Will threads his fingers with Nico’s and swings their hands back and forth, it’s cold but their hands are clammy and whenever they touch he’s filled with a warmth so generous it consumes him,

There’s a smell of rain that hangs in the corners of the empty alleyways that they just ‘ _have_ to take photos in,’ and when they do, Will always keeps them. His lock screen is of Nico with his slight smile and his dark hair a splotch of ink in front of the brilliant street art, obscured by the greyish tint rainy Sundays leave, the only time Nico smiles properly is when Will squishes their faces together and the snap chat filter is one of those ‘stupid dog ones.’

But Will doesn’t really notice that,

He kisses Nico and he tastes like the stars, but Nico pulls away first and he’s so caught up with misery that he doesn’t notice the group of giggly school kids that look at them. Will doesn’t hold his hand for the rest of the day and he doesn’t notice that Nico hardly breathes.


	2. Chapter 2

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _I’m srry_

**_> > _ ** _*Sorry_

sent 17:28

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **what for?? lol

_sent 17:31_

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _I love you_

sent 17:31

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **neeks?

_sent 17:32_

 

**< < **I love you too

_sent 17:56_

 

Nico doesn’t text back and Will sits by his phone until his legs fall asleep. Will doesn’t know Nico’s contact name for him is ‘🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻’. There’s a storm that taints the sky with a greyish red so violent it quivers with lightning and it rains for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**From :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

**> > ** _storm going on :/_

**> > ** _u alright? ik u h8 them_

sent 22:34

 

 **To :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

 **< < **I’ll live

 **< < **I miss you

_sent 22:35_

 

 **From :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

**> > ** _want me 2 bring lady & the tramp??_

sent 22:36

 

 **To :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

 **< < **Yeah

_sent 22:36_

 

 **From :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

**> > ** _alirhgt_

**> > ** _rip can’t speel_

**> > ** _fuck_

**> > ** _ok omw, i love u, miss u 2. Hang tight okay? try not 2 fall asleep, i dnt want u 2 get any nightmares, stay safe and eat u lil shit_

sent 22:43

 

Nico smiles because he doesn’t think there’s anyone else on earth who’s as good as Will is, he wipes it off his face and empties himself out as quickly as it came because he doesn’t know if Will’s going to stay and shouldn’t he, of all people, know the word ephemeral?

 

 **From :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

**> > ** _i’m here & i’m queer_

**> > ** _b proud i only ran ovr 3 old ladies 2day_

sent 23:06

 

 **To :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

 **< < **Oh my god you’re such a shitty driver

_sent 23:07_

 

 **From :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

**> > ** _shutup it comes w being gay_

**> >** _also hurry up & let me in, it’s cld & i look lik a creep_

sent 23:08


	4. Chapter 4

Will leans in to kiss Nico and Nico has to look both ways before letting him, Will shakes the rain from his hair and the lightning illuminates shadows into his watery blue eyes, he smells like shower water and bubblegum shampoo and the second the door shuts Nico can’t help but hug him. He’s damp and his wet turtle neck clings cold to Nico’s cheeks but it’s worth it, “I missed you,”

Will gives him a strange look and a grin, “You told me,” he sneaks in a kiss onto Nico’s lips and they’re  both bright red, “I love you,”

Nico mumbles something in response but he doesn’t say it back, “Did you bring the movie?” Nico had a vague memory of watching the film when he was younger and still in the lotus casino, he shared popcorn with Bianca and fell asleep right when the credits began to roll; it’d been his favourite ever since,

They watched through the grainy quality of Nico’s cheap, box-shaped tv, Nico flinched every time static hummed through the crackling audio and the thunder groaned through the trees and swallowed them up in white noise;

He fell asleep with his head in Will’s lap and didn’t wake up until well into the next day.

Will didn’t move once.


	5. Chapter 5

When Nico wakes up, the sunlight filtered through his drawn tight curtains glints a shade of sapphire into his eyes and he can feel Will’s heartbeat, he hates that he has to look around twice in his empty house; as though someone, somewhere, would find him like this and take Will away too,

Nico liked Will,

A lot.

“I love you,” Nico whispers, Will’s heartbeats flicker in his chest and somewhere in his sleep induced coma he says it back,


	6. Chapter 6

They go on a picnic date, the weather is so sunny and warm it paints Will golden, Nico doesn’t turn gold but he looks like roses to Will, they both wear big yellow t-shirts and pretty shoes stitched with sunflower patterns, Nico’s jeans have rips in the knees and Will writes ‘angel’ on the soles of his sneakers,

Nico shows Will how to intricately link flowers together and they turn daisy chains into crowns, Nico looks exceptionally pretty and Will makes him his lock screen again. Will shows Nico his glittery nails and Nico shows Will his cutest grin,

Will thinks all of his smiles are wonderful but when he says it out loud Nico tells him to whisper, “Let’s not make a scene,” even though there’s no one else there, Nico seems to remember that they’re legs are touching and fingertips brushing and he slowly shuffles away,

He mumbles a quiet apology and Will doesn’t notice the tears that stain his cheeks or the frown tugging down his lips, Nico stuffs his mouth with vegetarian pasta and cracks his knuckles one by one,

 

******To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > **r u ok??

_sent 15:43_

 

******From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < ** _I love you_

sent 15:43

 

******To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**[** _Do you?_ **]**

 

Will deletes it the second he types it and he feels so horrible that his heart aches and aches and all he can do is hug his knees to his chest. Twilight sucks the blue from the sky and spills a bucket of dark and purple, Will drives Nico home and doesn’t kiss him goodnight,

He cries the rest of the way home and doesn’t get out of bed the next day or the three after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> >**  _11:11, make a wish_

sent 11:11

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**[** I wish you loved me back **]**

 **< < **wish u smiled more :( such a cute fucking smile 🥰😍🥰🥰💖💞

_sent 11:11_

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _Cheesy_

**> > ** _Want to know what I wished for?_

sent 11:12

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **death?

_sent 11:15_

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _Funny_

**> > ** _But no_

**> > ** _I wished to grow old with you._

sent 11:15

 

The air is knocked from Will’s lungs and his brain goes fuzzy and his heart all mushy, he reads it again and again and again,

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< <**🧡🧡🧡🧡💛💛💛💚💚💚💙💙💙💜💜💜💜🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💞💓💓💓💓💓💓💗💗💗💗💗💖💖💖💖💖💖💘💘💘💘💘💘💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝?????????

_sent 11:26_

 

Will spends the rest of the day in his room, he tapes photos of him and Nico all over the walls and wears Nico’s black beanie and the fuzzy sloth socks he gave him for Christmas.

 

He doesn’t sleep for days.


	8. Chapter 8

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _A little birdy told me that you’re a sleep-deprived racoon_

**> > ** _(PS the little birdy was your dad? For some reason?)_

**> > ** _(Please don’t make me talk to your dad for that long ever again, he read me all of his haikus -ALL of them.- Is it possible for someone to write so poorly and yet so beautifully?)_

**> > ** _(It’s an ART form)_

sent 12:06

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **wtf was my dad doing w you

 **< < **& lol, what????

 **< < **also it’s all ur fault

_sent 13:06_

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _Did I say something?_

**> > ** _Holy shit Will I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you_

**> >** _I’m really fucking sorry I’m such a horrible boyfriend oh my god Will I’m so sorry_

sent 13:08

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **lol, we love our dramatic gay

 **< < **calm down u sarcastic lil shit

 **< < **i’m still hyped from ur lil wish

 **< < **so fucking cuttteee ( ; u ; )

_sent 13:11_

 

Will didn’t know of Nico’s shakey hands or of the panic that strung through his veins, he didn’t know how much Nico cared.

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _Don’t laugh, asshole, I thought I seriously fucked up_

**> > ** _Also I don’t know, he just kind of, appeared? I was about to take Mrs O’Leary out for a walk and he was just, there? He was a concerned father (™) for a hot minute before he started blurting out poems_

**> > ** _‘Chipotle, my love,’_

**> > ** _‘Thou abandoned me for- her’_

**> > ** _‘Meg’s a piece of shit,’_

**> > ** _Apparently Meg stole his leftovers and he’s salty_

sent 13:20

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **lol i can’t believe u memorised that xd

 **< < **my dad visits meg more than me

 **< < **🙃🙃🙃

_sent 13:21_

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _Ooft_

sent 13:21

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **-_-

 **< < **not helping

_sent 13:22_

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _:(_

**> > ** _Come over?_

**> > ** _I want to cuddle_

**> > ** _Now_

sent 13:22

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **cuddle huh? taht’s new, lol

_sent 13:23_

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _I’m sorry_

sent 13:23

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **omw

_sent 13:26_


	9. Chapter 9

**From :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

 **> > ** _i’m here uwu ,btw_   _is this all an attempt 2 make me sleep?_

sent 13:48

 

 **To :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

 **< < **>:)

_sent 13:48_


	10. Chapter 10

Nico makes toast with butter and strawberry jam and pours two glasses of strawberry milk, he puts a film in his DVD player without checking which one it is and they huddle up in his fluffy skeleton blanket. Will is so sleepy he gets jam all over his cheeks and milk on the new ‘ _Big Doctor Energy_ ’ sweatshirt Nico bought him, he puts his head on Nico’s shoulder and they end up watching The Lorax. Will falls asleep barely halfway through and Nico has ‘ _How Bad Can I Be_ ,’ stuck in his head for the rest of the week,

Nico carries Will to his bed and rolls him up in his bedsheets. When Will wakes up, he’s all alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico’s asleep on the couch with his blankets huddled all the way up to his neck, his mouth hangs open and his fingers twitch, eyes scrunched up in distress, Will thinks about waking him up, so that the nightmares don’t get to him first, but for some reason he leaves and they don’t see each other until sometime next week.


	12. Chapter 12

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _Are you avoiding me?_

sent 1:22

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **No.

_sent 2:06_

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _Want to hang out? Miss you_

sent 2:06

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **i’m busy 2day

_sent 4:23_

 

Will doesn’t do much for the rest of the day except try to sleep despite the guilt that swallows him up.

It doesn’t work.


	13. Chapter 13

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _Hey! Guess what?_

sent 17:20

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **what? lol

_sent 18:00_

 

**From : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**> > ** _You have to guess!!!_

**> >** _Fine I’ll tell you; I got a promotion!!!!_

**_> > _ ** _I love you._

**> > ** _Are you free anytime soon?  I miss you loads :(_

sent 18:04

 

**To : DEATH** **💕😍💖** **BOY**

**< < **cool, lol

 **< < **ummmm, no sorry i’ve got stuff 2 do

_sent 4:20_

 

Will drives to his mom’s house instead, she greets him with a hug and they play uno and monopoly for hours, she tries to teach him how to play the ukulele and banjo but gives up when he breaks the strings. She introduces him to her new neighbour, he’s about Will’s age and very cute. “You’re cute,” his mom’s new neighbour tells him,

Will blushes but only a little bit, maybe it’s been a while since he’d last heard that, “Thanks, not too bad yourself,” he winks and promises himself it’s only some harmless flirting,

Even when they exchange numbers and text eachother all night long.


	14. Chapter 14

**From : Very Cute Neighbour Paolo**

**> > ** _Hello very cute man named Will_

**> > ** _Good morning! I hope you slept well_ 😊😊😊

**> > ** _Also I’ve recently rediscovered that doors can be used as weapons_

sent 9:30

 

**To : Very Cute Neighbour Paolo**

**< < **did u get ur fingers stuck in the doorway again?

_sent 9:32_

 

**From : Very Cute Neighbour Paolo**

**> > ** _Yes! I did and it is very painful!_

**> > ** _It is also bleeding very much!_

sent 9:40

 

**To : Very Cute Neighbour Paolo**

**< < **-_-

 **< < **dumbass,want me 2 come fix it up again? Lol

_sent 9:41_

 

**From : Very Cute Neighbour Paolo**

**> > **🤕😬🥰💝  _Yes please_

sent 9:45

 

Will stares at the hearts Paolo sends him. He misses Nico.


	15. Chapter 15

**From :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

**> > ** _Hey Nico_

**> >** _Can we talk?_

sent 15:14

 

 **To :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

 **< < **Uh oh, you’re using proper grammar, punctuation and spelling

 **< < **Of course, do you want me to come over?

_sent 15:20_

 

 **From :** 🌻 **ray of fucking sunshine** 🌻

**> > ** _Yeah, thanks_

**> > ** _See you soon, drive safe_

sent 15:22

 

Nico expects the worst. He gets pulled over for driving too slow and when he gets to Will’s house he’s forgotten how to breathe completely,

He doesn’t want Will to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Will waits for him to get inside and kick off his shoes before scooping Nico up and holding him close, “God, I missed you so fucking much.” Nico doesn’t smile and he definitely doesn’t try breathe, but he hugs Will back and tries not to cry,

“I missed you too,” Nico whispers, inaudible even if Will hears him, “How- are you?” wasn’t it ridiculous how they were madly in love and yet they couldn’t even look each other in the eye,

“Good, you?” how they couldn’t find the words that hovered before them,

Nico shrugged, cracking his knuckles into his side and sucking the side of his cheeks, it was hard to pretend to be okay when they looked so tired; eyes sunken in, breaths stained with coffee and tea, “Could be better,” when was the last time the air had been so heavy? So thick with an evident silence and so far from comfortable? “Uh- you wanted to talk?”


	17. get wrekt

 

When Will first saw Nico he was so small that his big brown aviator jacket cocooned him, he fills it up now but he’s still small. He had a dimpled smile and shook everyone’s hand in greeting, he didn’t have much of a family, just a sister who later lost contact with him somewhere in a forest far, far away and a mother who rose and fell like an angel. He used to drink with both hands cradling the cup, he still does and Will thinks it’s adorable,

They lived on the same street and he could hear Nico’s mother, Maria, sing from four houses down, she really did sound like an angel and even his father stopped on his morning run to listen. She used to invite him inside for juice and cheese puffs, Nico used to play card games with him. They’ve matured, though; they’re more used to mind games now,

In high school, Will got an anonymous note in his locker and all it said was ‘ _you’re annoying me_.’ It was Nico’s handwriting but he pretended not to know that when they made out in the school bathrooms. His mouth tasted like apple juice for weeks,

It fell apart, but only a little bit, when they graduated, they both went to Harvard to study medicine. Will was proud and told all his friends and family and the stranger at the bus stop, Nico felt unworthy, he didn’t have anyone to tell anyways. The work piled at their feet and they stopped bumping into each other in the halls. But they fixed it, talked and picked up the chipped shards, they were okay. Nico dropped out and transferred to some nameless community college; he’s a teacher now.

But now what? What do they do now when they love each other so much that it’s impossible to  _not_? Stupid, stupid love that courses through their veins and splits them up inside because they’re so full that they’re sick of it,

“Yeah,” Will whispers, unsure if his voice would hold, “Yeah, let’s talk,”

But they didn’t. Not for ages. Drinking each other up with tired eyes and worn smiles and it’s not working, their smiles just won’t  _work_ , “The weather’s nice,”

“It is,” they should be outside, on a picnic date or something else grossly romantic, but here they are, “I love you, you know that; right?”

Nico nodded, he trusted Will, even if everything else goes to shit he’ll still trust Will, “Yeah, I know,” Will reached for Nico’s hand, “I love you too,” Nico pulled away,

There was that silence again, sudden and tangible, a weight of guilt and anticipation, “Do you?” Nico face fell and Will’s stomach sank, too far and too far gone, “I feel like I love you  _way_ more than you love me, okay? It’s just, it sucks, okay? I love you more than anything in the world and it’s like- it’s like you don’t even give a shit about me,”

Oh dear, everything was falling to shit, “I’m sorry,”

“I hold your hand and kiss your cheek and you can’t even  _hug_ me without looking both ways- are you- are you  _ashamed_ of me?” Nico’s eyes widened and drowned with panic, “Because I get it? Okay? I’d be ashamed of me too.” Will says quietly, it hurts, more than if he were yelling,

“Will don’t  _say_ that-”

“No, no  _shut up_ , okay? Just please let me  _talk_ ,” eggshells, glass, bones, “I talk with guys up till one in the morning and I don’t text back at once and I’m not good at anything I’m  _supposed_ to be good at. I’m not good at music or poetry and I’m not agile or sharp like any of my  _other_ siblings, I don’t visit my parents enough and I’m really fucking mediocre but- but I  _try_ , Nico, I try so hard and it’s like everything I do just goes to waste.” everything, shattered, broken and scattered,

“That’s not true! That’s not fucking true!”

“It is, Nico,” there was a photo of Nico pasted on the fridge, it was one of the few where he was smiling, Will was in the photo too but he scribbled his own face out with thick red marker and then tore it off completely, “I love you more than you love me and it’s fine, alright? I get it but please stop pretending, please don’t lie to my face like that,”

“Oh fuck  _off_ , are you kidding me?  _Are you fucking kidding me_? You talk to guys at one in the morning and you don’t text me back for hours, you never tell me what’s wrong and just  _expect_ me to know things, you’re petty and passive aggressive and never give me credit for  _anything_  well fuck you Will, fuck  _you_ for lying to  _me_ ,” this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, what was he doing? He’s going to lose Will too, he’s going to lose Will, he’s going to lose him, “I know I’m not perfect but come  _on_ , if you really think that pda is  _so_ important in a relationship then maybe we shouldn’t be in one together.”

“It’s like you don’t even  _know_ me,” they were yelling now, voices raised, pointed glares, “It’s like I try so hard for  _nothing_ , do you even know my favourite colour?”

“Orange,” Will laughed, it wasn’t orange; it was yellow, “I’m sorry,”

“I feel like I’m being constantly compared to everyone around me because is it  _so_ hard to look at me? I want to hold your hand and kiss you and hug you and go on dates with you and I want to fucking  _be_ with you and I can’t do that when all you do is push me away,  _look_ at me, Nico;  _FUCKING LOOK AT ME_.”

“I’m sorry,”

“Maybe you’re right, maybe we shouldn’t be together.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Please,  _please_ don’t leave me,” heat spilt from Nico’s eyes, a knot tightened in his throat and he just couldn’t fucking  _breathe_ , “Will  _please_ don’t leave me!” his voice broke and cracked and fell apart completely,

“What am I supposed to do? Feel like I’m worthless? Feel like I’m not doing enough? Hang on to your words and your stupid fucking promises?” Nico clutched his arms around his body, clawing at his ribs as though he could open himself up, “I love you, Nico, I really fucking love you but I can’t love you and myself at the same time,”

“I hate you,” Nico’s voice was no more than a whisper and yet it stripped the skin from Will’s bones with cold, “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You  _promised_ me, you said- you said!”

“Nico stop- please stop-”

“You- you!” he screamed in frustration before crumbling delicately to the floor, a withered daisy twisting into a corpse, “You can’t do this! Will!  _PLEASE DON’T DO THIS TO ME I CAN’T LOSE YOU_.”

“Nico,” Nico continued to scream and choke on his sob filled lungs, wordlessly, Will sat down in front of him, arms open, muted by his speechlessness, “I’m sorry too,” sorry it didn’t work out or sorry that it was all his fault? He didn’t know,

Sniffing, Nico crawled into his lap and cried into his chest, “Don’t do this, please, please Will, please don’t do this,” Will hummed into his hair, answerless, rubbing his back and pulling him in, tighter, closer, “I’m sorry, it’s not true, I don’t hate you, I don’t hate you, Will, why can’t I hate you? I don’t want to and I can’t, Will please, please Will,”

“Let’s just talk, yeah? Can we do that?” Nico nodded into Will’s bright orange shirt, the really big one that said ‘ _Candy Helps Bones_ ,’ “Are you hungry? Cold? Do you need water?”

Nico shook his head with a fond smile, rubbing away the moisture around his eyes with the heel of his hand, “What  _is_ your favourite colour?” he says softly, lacing their fingers together, it felt nice, Will squeezed back reassuringly and it was all he needed, “Mine is blue, your eyes are blue and it’s kinda cute but no homo,”

“Yeah, obviously. I like yellow, it’s a nice colour. Are you okay?”

“Tired, mostly. I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Will said nothing, pulling him closer, Nico tensed but neither pulled away, “I love you, and it scares me how much I love you because usually when I love someone I lose them,”

“Maybe,” Will tucked Nico’s thick raven hair behind his ears, “Maybe not. Is that why you don’t like kissing me? Or does my breath just smell that bad?”

Will’s breath smelt like honey, if anything, “Yeah, I don’t want to let you go, is that selfish?”

“I don’t want to let you go either, so I guess we’re both just selfish, huh?”

“We’re fucked,” Will snorts, “Thank you, Will, thank you so much,”

“I’m sorry, for being so ignorant I should have talked to you sooner,” Nico shrugged, but he smiles nonetheless, “It’s- it’s okay, if you don’t want to make out all the time or whatever, take your time. I love you more than your lips,”

“Poetic,”

“Thanks, I get it from my dad,”


	19. Chapter 19

**From :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**> > ** _Steal my socks again, I dare you._

sent 18:54

 

**To :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**< < **u just notice?d

 **< < **also can we jst have pizza 4 dinner? Not bothered 2 cook :/

_sent 18:56_

 

**From :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**> > ** _Your spelling is actually going to kill me_

**> > ** _And yes we can have pizza, are you okay?_

sent 18:57

 

**To :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**< < **i will b

 **< < **when i c ur beautiful faCe uwu

 **< < **ihgflyicwtjngihuyhihyg

 **< <**sorry i got attac0ked by a BEE!!!

 **< < **👊😔🤕🤕😨😨😢😢😢😡😡😡😡🐝🐝🐝 ****

_sent 19:02_

 

**From :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**> >** _I can’t believe I’m stuck with you forever_

**> > ** _Why couldn’t I fall in love with Paolo, your mum’s cute neighbour_

sent 19:03

 

**To :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**< < **✌😜😘😘😘💋💋💍💍💍

_sent 19:04_

 

**From :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**> > ** _Someone as annoying as you should not be trusted with emojis_

**> > ** _Wait are you driving? No texting and driving, Will!_

**> > ** _Get home safe_

**> > ** _I love you_

sent 19:05

 

**To :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**< < **yes DAD

_sent 19:05_

 

**From :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**> >** _Kinky_

**> >** _;)_

sent 19:05

 

**To :** **💖💗** **my beautiful husband** **💗💖**

**< < **divorce

_sent 19:06_


	20. Chapter 20

**From :** 🖤💀 **Significant Annoyance TM** 💀🖤

 **> > ** _hey there sunshine_ ⛅  _angel_ 😇  _my shooting star_ 🌠

sent 19:50

 

 **To :** 🖤💀 **Significant Annoyance TM** 💀🖤

 **< < **Did you forget your keys?

_sent 19:50_

 

 **From :** 🖤💀 **Significant Annoyance TM** 💀🖤

 **> > ** _ding ding ding! yes i ddi! now let me in lol_

sent 19:50

 

 **To :** 🖤💀 **Significant Annoyance TM** 💀🖤

 **< < **You’re lucky I love you

_sent 19:51_

 

 **From :** 🖤💀 **Significant Annoyance TM** 💀🖤

 **> > ** _soft boi_

 **> > ** _i am lucky._

 **> > ** _I love you._

sent 19:51

**Author's Note:**

> :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY


End file.
